life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Sean's Sketchbook
: For Max Caulfield's journal from the original game, see Max's Journal. : For Chloe Price's journal from the prequel game, see Chloe's Journal. '' '''Sean's Sketchbook' records Sean Diaz's experiences throughout the events of Life is Strange 2. Sean draws sketches and makes comments based on recent events and his surroundings, some of which change depending on choices. At certain points in the game, Sean can optionally sit and draw sketches of his surroundings, which he adds to his sketchbook upon completion. Sean's sketchbook is primarily filled with sketches instead of text, as opposed to the journal/letters in Life is Strange and Before the Storm. The illustrations and scribbled text in Sean's journal are drawn by artist Alyzian.Alyzian's Twitter Prologue Episode One - "Roads" Episode Two - "Rules" Episode Three - "Wastelands" Episode Four - "Faith" Determinant Drawings Episode 1 * In Entry #14, the amount of money Sean writes down depends on how much he received from Esteban and whether he stole or put money back into the kitchen jar. * In Entry #16, the text and drawing will vary depending on Daniel's mood and whether he was taught to skip stones. * In Entry #19, the text will vary depending on how Sean got supplies (paying > stealing > begging). Additionally, what Sean writes alongside his drawing of Doris Stamper depends on whether or not he provided a decent excuse for being at the gas station. * In Entry #21, either a drawing of a tombstone or the text "Night Bay" next to a lighthouse will appear depending on Arcadia Bay's fate, which was either chosen by the player or randomized at the start of the game. * In Entry #22, Sean's drawing concerning Lyla Park will change depending on whether he decided to call her. Episode 2 * In Entry #27, the Raccoon jumper is drawn if Sean stole from Hank in Episode 1. Otherwise, he will draw the clothes he found for Daniel at the thrift store. * In Entry #32, the text will vary depending on Sean's inclination to steal. * In Entry #39, the text and drawing concerning Daniel will change depending on Sean's behavior towards others in Episode 1. * In Entry #42, the text will vary on whether Daniel used his powers to recover Mushroom. * In Entry #48, the drawing will feature the characters in the room at the time Sean sketches. * In Entry #50, Chris will ask Sean to add something to his sketch. * In Entry #51, the text reflects the major choice on how Daniel should handle Chris, and a mini-sketch of Sean's superhero persona. Episode 3 * In Entry #53, Sean's drawing of and text about Chris will change depending on whether Daniel was told to tell the truth, whether he did so, and whether he saved Chris from the car if he didn't. * In Entry #54, Sean's quote above his grandparents will change depending on whether Daniel used his powers to help Stephen. * In Entry #58, Sean's drawing and text will change depending on whether he is inclined towards stealing. * In Entry #76, Sean can choose to draw either Cassidy or Finn. * In Entry #78, Sean's drawing will be affected if he is too intoxicated (indicated by blurry vision). * In Entry #79, Sean's drawing and text will change depending on whether he chose to go with Daniel or stay at the campfire. Episode 4 * In Entry #86, Sean will write about whomever he kissed in Episode 3 (Finn, Cassidy, both, or neither). * In Entry #87, the text will vary depending on whether Finn was killed in the final confrontation with Merrill. * In Entry #89, Sean can choose to add a staircase or prison bars to his drawing. * In Entry #90, the text and drawing will change depending on how Sean escapes from the hospital and whether he speaks to Finn. * In Entry #92, the text will change depending on the result of Sean's confrontation with Chad. * In Entry #93, Sean can choose to add an oasis or hellhounds to his drawing. * In Entry #94, the text and drawing will vary depending on whether Sean walks to Haven Point or gets into Anton's truck and accepts or declines the sandwich. * In Entry #96, the text and drawing reflect Sean's choice to hear Karen out, cut the conversation short, or be hard on her. Bookmarks Sean keeps a list of bookmarked pages that can be accessed from the left-hand sliding menu. This list consists of pages that depict or concern key characters he has met along his journey, as well as his optional drawings. People * Dad (Entry #1) * Jenn (Entry #4) * Lyla (Entry #10) * Brody (Entry #21) * Claire and Stephen (Entry #46) * Chris (Entry #49) * Cassidy (Entry #68) * Finn (Entry #69) * Ingrid & Anders, Jacob (Entry #71) * Joey (Entry #85) Drawings * My room (Entry #12) * River spot (Entry #15) * Motel break (Entry #22) * The cabin (Entry #41) * Grandparents' house (Entry #48) * Christmas market (Entry #50) * Calm morning (Entry #74) * Drifters (Entry #76) * Fire camp (Entry #78) * Sacred Hope (Entry #89) * Mirages (Entry #93) * Sand Snake Motel (Entry #95) Trivia * At the time of the game's release, the bookmark menu was toggleable and hidden by default. With the release of the second episode, the bookmark menu is now always present on the side of the screen and cannot be toggled off. Gallery Misymiceticket.png|A ticket stub Sean keeps from a concert he and Lyla go to for her birthday. jenn number.png|A phone number note. Notes References pt-br: Diário do Sean Category:Season 2 Category:Gameplay Category:Gameplay (Season 2) Category:Sean's Belongings Category:Objects Category:Objects (Season 2) Category:Journals